Painted Sky
by Twister468
Summary: Ugh... why can't I sleep?" An one-shot in Hoagie's POV. They are 12 years old in this story.


Hey Everybody! I'm back.

This will be my second story here on Fanfiction. Cool.

I started this story WAY bay in June and just finish it tonight.

Disclaimer: If I did own Kids next door, I would have continued it with Teens Next Door. But alas, I don't.

Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

For a moment of time, a brief moment, I thought I talked to God.

It happened this morning.

I was in my bed, unable to sleep. I tried everything; counting sheep, drinking water, but nothing worked. If anything, it caused nothing more but constant trips to the bathroom. (At least and water did)

I must have been staring at the dark ceiling for the past hour.

'_Why can't I sleep_?' I wonder

'_Maybe the stress of Kids Next Door is finally getting to me.'_ I ponder.

'_I mean Father and the delightful dorks could attack at any time.'_

I speculate the idea for a few more second.

'_Nah… that can't be it._' Dismissing that thought.

I turn over in my bed, hoping to get in a more comfortable position.

I sign quietly as lift my head to see my alarm clock.

'_5:35am?'_ I grimaced at the site of those red electronic numbers.

Well at least it's summer, no school to worry about.

I turn over once more before deciding to give up. I put on my goggles as I gently sit up from my bed and look around my room. It's such a mess, 2x4 technology and blueprints are scattered everywhere. I signs once more as I lift my covers and swing my legs over to the ladder. I carefully climb down, trying hard not to make any noise. The journey down the ladder seem to last forever.

_'Ugh. Who idea was it to make the bed 35 feet off the… Oh right, me.'_Finally, I reach the floor. Quickly gaining my balance, I walk out of my room and head toward the main room. Eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, the last thing I want to do is wake up the others this early.

Especially Kuki.

That girl may be bright and happy all the time, but if you disturb her "beauty sleep", prepared to get hurt. I manage to walk all the way down the hallway when I felt something wet and gooey on my sock. I instantly took off my sock and smelled the foreign substance. Yuck. It was pudding. Must have been from the food fight earlier that week. I took off my other sock and continued my trek to the main room.

I passed the balcony, when I noticed the sun-rays peeping through the curtains. '_Wow. The sun coming up already?' _I moved the curtains to the side only to get slightly blinded by the overwhelming sunlight. Against my better judgment, (and craving for leftover pizza) I slowly opened the door and stepped outside. Despite the fact that it was the middle of July, it was cold enough to see my breath. The air had an earthy smell as the new day was beginning. The grass below was glistening with dew and birds were singing, but my attention remains in the sky. An explosion of colors spattered everywhere. Gold, orange, red, pink, and purple hues shine brilliantly over the quiet suburban area. The colors swirled and mingled as if an artist spent hours painting the morning sky. A calm cool breeze blows across my face and I'm at peace.

The conversation begins.

I feel connected with everything – communicating with God himself and feeling the respond in the breeze or in the rustles of the leaves in the tree. Never have I felt this way before. Sure, I feel awesome every time we launched for moonbase, but this was an unusual experience. It was like I was flying without wings. Like I'm dipping and looping across the open sky with ease while unlocking secrets of the universe.

As soon as this whole "awareness" thing occurs, it quickly faded away with the morning sky as it turned to its signature blue color.

I sign softly, wishing that the moment could of last a little longer.

"Hoagie?"

A voice chimed. Not expecting the sudden break of silent, I jumped. I quickly turned around to find Abby standing in the doorway. She was wearing a dark blue robe over her pajama and white flip-flops. She wasn't wearing her hat – which was rare. I can't really recall a time in the past 3 years – except that whole lice situation – when I saw her without that hat.

She chuckle softly at my reaction.

"Sorry. Abby didn't mean to scare ya."

"What are you doing up thing early?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retort without missing a beat.

I instantly feel stupid for standing out on the balcony barefoot.

Forgetting about the moment.

"Um… I couldn't sleep." I try to say coolly.

"You?"

For some unknown reason, she smiled.

It wasn't just her regular smirk she wore on her face.

This smile… felt different.

"I couldn't sleep either." She said.

"Oh."

We stood awkwardly facing each other for what seem like hours, when it reality, it was only seconds.

"Well…" Abby said, breaking the silent.

" I'm gonna make some breakfast and watch TV" She extends her hand toward me. "Wanna join?"

I nodded my head; before I could take a step, Abby grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door.

A breeze blew by.

There was that feeling again.

A strange sense of serenity washed over me as my best friend basically dragged me across the balcony.

We reached the door when Abby looked back at me and let go of my hand.

"What's with that goofy look on your face?"

"Huh?" I asked, broken out of my spell.

She smiles again.

"I guess you really didn't get any sleep. You look funnier than usual."

"Oh."

It took me a second to realize the hidden insult.

"Hey!"

She giggles softly.

"I'll get you back for that Lincoln." I declared.

"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that?" she shot back.

"You'll see."

She rolls her eyes and smirked before walking down the hallway.

I linger for a second before following the cool girl.

Although I am not the most religious person in the world, what happen to me, that feeling, whether it was in the sky… or that in that smile… even if it only lasted for a brief moment of time.

I believe.

* * *

*Signs* That wasn't my best.

But that's okay. It was fun writing it.

The background on the story is basically the same thing happen to me after I came home from college for summer break.

Except I didn't have a cute boy that smile at me.

I hope that Hoagie and Abby don't seem to OOC.

Anyway Thanks for reading!

Till Next Time!

Natashia

P.S: Don't worry about the whole religious aspect. This story is just about finding answers. Whether it's in the moon and stars or in the eyes of your love ones.


End file.
